Terraria Guy vs Steve
Terraria Guy vs Steve '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Terraria Guy form the Indie Video Games series Terraria and Steve form the indie Video Game Minecraft. Description Minecraft vs Terraria. Which survivor of they own worlds will survive a Death Battle? Who do you think should win? Terraria Guy Steve Who Would You be Rooting For? Steve Terraria Guy Interlude Wiz: Protagonists. Often wielders of immense powers, the heroes of a story often use immense destructive powers they are gifted with to strike down evil. Boomstick: Some, though... go about things a bit differently. Not only do they destroy, but they create and explore, as well. Wiz: These two enigmas of characters go the latter rout, started with just about nothing and creating a veritable empire in the midst of an unknown world. Anything imaginable, they can bring into being. Boomstick: These combatants are Steve from Minecraft, and the Terrarian, of Terraria!! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find ot who would win a Death Battle. Terraria Guy '''Boomstick: ...Are we really doing this again? It took use hours last time. Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. But we must. Boomstick: Argh... So, the Terrarian is the sole hero of the corrupted land known as Terraria. Wiz: He started off alone in the wildness of the land, but soon, many others joined his cause into saving the world. Boomstick: To this day he still hasn't bothered to do so yet. Just chilling around beating Eldtrich Abomination as usual. Wiz: The Terrarian's most notable attribute however is his huge arsenal of weapons. So, where do we start....? Boomstick: Why with his melee weapons of course! His main melee weapon is the Terra Blade! This baby is bigger than himself, can be swung faster than any normal human should be capable of doing and can shoots lasers! Yeah! Wiz: The Flairon is a powerful flail that fires homing explosive bubbles. The Vampire Knives aren't powerful but they will steals your life slowly. The Digging Claws are fast melee weapons that can also dig through the ground like hot butter. Boomstick: The North Pole is a huge spear that will makes deadly snow flakes falls on the battlefield. The Paladin's Hammer is a very fast throwing hammer that will always return to his user and the Scourge of the Corruptor throws small little flying monsters that will charge at anything that moves. Wiz: Moving on to his guns. He has the Chain Gun, which is basically a machine gun. The Sniper Rifle, a slow but powerful long range weapons. Boomstick: And the beautiful Tactical Shotgun. This baby can fires not 2, not 3, not 4, but SIX shots with a single bullets! Perfect for destroying big robotics things. Wiz: All of these guns uses chlorophyte bullets. These plants created rounds are capable of perfectly homing on targets near them. Their only flaws is that they will not take into considerations any walls between them and their targets. Boomstick: But they are more than just guns in his artillery. He got a flamethrower, a guns that fires coins, and a bow that fires five poisonous arrows with each shots. Wiz: But there is also the Snowman Canon. Boomstick: Which is not a canon that fires snowmen for some reasons. It instead shoots goddamn homing rockets who are so powerful, they will dig through solid stone with ease. Wiz: Moving on to the magic weapons. They all uses a finite pool of Mana, but it can be recharged with a mana potion, although it will weakens his magic for 5 seconds. Boomstick: The Heat Ray is an instant ray of heat that will pierce through most enemies easily. The Golden Shower, yes that's the real name, is a spray of god's blood that will temporarily weakens its target. Wiz: The Blizzard Staff will makes a rains of icicles falls wherever he wants it to. The Ice Rod will makes ice block appear out of thin air and the Tempest Staff will makes two tornadoes summons that will throws sharks at people. Boomstick: So, we are finished with his weapons but he still have other stuff! Dynamites, bucket of lava, a hook shot, a teleport staff that can't be used repeatedly without heavy damage to the user and healing potion, with a cooldown of 1 minutes. Wiz: He has access to a fair share of potion, that would last for a whole fight at least. There is feather fall, fire aura, strength, defense, lava resistance, detection, ammo conservation, speed, life, light and regeneration potions among others. Boomstick: He is equipped with Shroomite Armor. Stronger than steel, it also boost his guns performance and makes him transparent if he doesn't moves for a while. Wiz: He is equipped with wings and rockets boot that will gives him limited flight, but he can still lands on an ice block to keeps flying higher. Boomstick: The Sniper Scope will boost his gun power and add a zoom scope to them all. The Master Ninja Gear will gives him quick dashes ability and a 10% chance of dodging any attack thrown at him. Wiz: And finally the Ankh shield will not only grants him immunity to many debuffs, but he will be totally immune to knock back. No matter how hard you will hits him, he will not even flinches. Boomstick: With all of those stuff, he did some pretty amazing thing. He dug right through hell, killed the monster there and dug back up to fight even more monster. He casually beat the shit up of pirate and goblins armies. Wiz: But the Terrarian still got his flaws. He only started to fight recently, so he isn't the best fighter out. He also has no combat training, he was just thrown in the wilds without any previous training. Boomstick: But nobody who has ever stood in his way survived. Let's see if Steve is any different! Terraria Guy kills Moon Lord. Steve Pre-Fight Fight Post-Fight Analsys Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles